The Fanfiction one sidded love song
by SenshiKino
Summary: SHE LOVES HEERO THE PERFECT SOLDIER! but he kinda wants her dead. song fic!


Written by Usagi Asia Maxwell and SenshiKino  
  
Disclaimer:  
We do not own Phantom of the opera or gundam wing, if we did we would be really rich and we wouldn't write fanfics! DUH!  
  
(side note: READ OUR STUFF PWEAZ * Asia starts to grovel and kiss reeaders feat*)  
  
*watching asia do this senshi says: "Riiiiiiiiigggghhht, but yes please do. :D"  
  
Asia:" You really don't nead to pay much attention to me. I just drank kool-aid so..."  
  
SenshiKino:"Save us all shes had sugar!"  
  
Asia:"SUGAR rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SenshiKino:"rrrrriiiiigggghhhhttt"  
  
Asia: "she's geting repettative isn't she...?"  
  
  
Authors note:(senshi mostly talking)  
Have you seen the phantom of the opera? well on it there is this really cool song called  The labyrinth Underground! It is a beautiful song!!! And Asia and I, another fan fic author by the pen name of, Usagi Asia Maxwell, READ HER FICS TOO! ^_^  
Well Anyway I apologize to all of you for not getting up any more fics like What the hell happened last night, up. I will soon devote more time in getting fics that style written but for now this is my offering. And by the way no one has reviewed chaos for Deathsythe! :( noone! But I don't think its all that interesting since its general, but I could at least get a bad review! Flame me if you must but give me some feedback! But it gets batter I promise some new characters are introduced and it gets really funny some times (I'm not just saying that because people who have read it {typos in all off line} were laughing so hard they balled) but since its not just comedy its in general.  
Well, anyway about this fic! Asia and I felt inspired to gundamise this lovely song! I'm mean hey, if we don't know the words lets make our own! AND WE HAVE CHARACTER SMASHING!   
  
Asia:Not bashing, smashing cause were special!   
  
Senshi:YAY!  
anyway enjoy the fic! hope you laugh! ^_^ And review please! Original title of the song is Labyrith underground. our title  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**The fanfiction one sided love song**  
  
**Relena:**  
  


In sleep   
I dreamt of him  
loving me!  
  
With my voice  
i called to him (pause)  
from miles away  


  


I want to dream again  
so now i sleep  
  
Heero, The perfect solder   
loves me  
inside my mind!  


**  
  
Heero:  
  
**

Again she calls to me   
I shudder in fear  
  
No matter how far I go   
her voice I hear!  
  
The volume of her call  
growers louder yet!  
  
Heero, The perfect soldier  
loves her  
inside her mind!  
  


**Relena:**  
  


Those who   
have seen your face   
you say you'll kill  
  
but I'm  
here alive and well  


  
**Heero:**  
  


Oh, she is hell!  


  
**Both:**  


  
Your/My spirit  
and your/my voice  
drives you/ me forward  
  
Heero the perfect solider  
loves you/me  
inside your/my mind  


**  
Offstage voices:**  


  
She loves   
Heero, the Perfect soldier...  
  
She loves  
Heero, the perfect soldier..  


**  
  
Heero:**  


  
In all   
your fantasies  
i don't even  
want  
to know  
how you  
imagine   
me  


  
**Relena:  
**  


I imagine you  


  
**Both:  
**  


And in   
this fanfic  
your love  
is blind!  


  


Heero, the perfect soldier  
loves you/ me   
inside your/my mind!  


  
**Heero:  
**  


How can you keep loving me, you baka!  


  
**Relena:  
**  


I Love  
Heero, The perfect solder!  


  
(Heero glares at her and she begins scream her vacuole octaves strangely, in her song she becomes more and more terrified)  
  
**Heero:**  
  


Scream louder  
I will kill you!  


  
(screams her vocals more intensely)  
  
**Heero:**  
  


Omae o kuresu!  


  
(she is more panicky)  
  
**Heero:**  
  


Suffer how I have suffered: Stalker!  


  
(Continues nervously)  
  
**Heero:**  


  
DIE!  


  
  
(she hits a high note of terror and a gun shot is heard and she is no longer singing)  
*Heero laughs smugly to himself*  
  
  
~~~~ and so do the authors.   
SenshiKino:  
}:)   
Usagi Asia Maxwell:  
>=P  
  
Well, we hope you liked it. It was fun to write and sing *even if we didn't sound very good...*  
again please review and if we get a decent number of good reviews we will do more of the phantom of the opera. story or songs, make your request! ^_^ Also tell us what the subject of the song (if it is one) should be.  
  
^_^ :) :D  
  
  
see ya  
Ja ne!  
  



End file.
